Slam Dunk Poetry
by wherearej00going
Summary: A bunch of poems about the teams, and sometimes players, of Slam Dunk.
1. Rukawa Kaede

-A poem for Rukawa-  
  
Disclaimer: Sad to say,   
In my dismay,  
I do not own,  
Rukawa Kaede.  
==========================================  
With cold, blue, foxy eyes,  
On the court he's never shy;  
A dunk here and a lay-up there,  
His shinetai cheers but he doesn't care.  
  
Never failing to crash into cars,  
To school, he doesn't have to cycle far;  
Listening to music as he sleeps,  
I doubt he can hear the cars behind beep.  
  
The cute and fair and raven-haired boy,  
Beware when he is treated like a toy;  
He flares up and starts to beat  
Anyone who disturbs his sleep.  
  
Akagi Haruko has a crush on him,  
Staring at him always, from outside the gym;  
He also has his own cheerleading team,  
Who cheers like mad, whenever he wins.  
  
To be the top high-school player, that he's dream,  
It will happen, I assure, with such a team;  
The only one who stands in his way,  
Is non other than Sendoh A.  
  
This guy here is Rukawa Kaede,  
A guy who possesses a skilful play;  
And one last thing I'd like to say:  
We'll never know whether he is gay!  
==========================================  
A/N: My second poem...how'd you find it? Pls R&R minna! And now I'm also doing requests on your fav char or team!! 


	2. Shohoku

-A Collection of Poems for Shohoku-  
  
Guess who belongs to which poem...its pretty easy actually...hehe...  
  
====================================================================  
  
Flaming red hair and a big ego,  
With a ball in his hand, he throws,  
But alas, entering the hoop, he cries  
"That's the work of a basketball tensai!"  
  
With a Gorilla like face and a hot temper,  
His team mate crushes his only sister,  
A punch on the head, his hand will go  
And the victim'd be on the ground, wailing, before you know.  
  
Cold, and quiet, here is the fox,  
Black hair and blue eyes filled with frost,  
He is the super rookie, that no one can doubt  
And his voice will never, ever be loud.  
  
Fast and short, this point guard is,  
When he passes, you feel a breeze,  
His eyes are for only the team manageress,  
For her, he always tries to be first!  
  
Once with long hair and 2 missing teeth,  
Now with short hair, it's almost like a myth,  
Being aimed up with Soichiro Jin,  
He fights to the end, with the desire to win.  
  
=====================================================================  
A/N: I don't make much of a poet, do i? Hope you like it anyway! Please review...thx :P 


	3. Ryonan

Disclaimer: This is just for fun,  
and money, I have non  
so please don't sue me,  
for my poem on Ryonan.  
  
=====================================  
-A poem for Ryonan-  
  
The captain is Uozomi,  
also known as the Boss Monkey;  
only a few cm taller than Akagi,  
he strives to claim victory.  
  
Cute with a grasshead is Sendoh Akira,  
who is the only one who can stop Rukawa,  
please watch out, Miyagi Ryota,  
for sometimes, he plays as the point guard.   
  
Haven't you ever got the feeling,  
whenever Ikegami is guarding,  
you never seem to think of shooting,  
and just carry on passing.  
  
Another good player is Koshino,  
whatever he'll do next, we'll never know,  
for yaoi, he's usually paired up with Sendoh,  
I'm not sure if you go with the flow though.  
  
A basketball reporter is Yayoi,  
her younger brother is Hikoichi,  
he's about the height of Miyagi,  
and the only one who looks up to Sakuragi.  
  
=====================================  
  
P/N: I know this is one of the worst poems that I've ever written. My head ran out of rhyming words at this time...hehe...anyway, pls review by clicking the button down there!! And I'm doing requests now if you didn't know... 


	4. That Night SenRu

The Famous Couple: SenRu  
  
A/N: Seriously, I didn't have any idea how these poems would turn out. I mean, half way through my computer broke down and I couldn't access the net for quite some time...so I guess I'll go down to the poem anyway. My friend help me out as well, though she likes Hanamichi best...  
Warning: may not be very good cause I just got to know SenRu...and a little bit came from Deep Purple...and it might be pretty long  
  
Some notes to:  
rookie: everybody has got to thank this person who had requested for this poem to be done! *applause*  
cherrie: don't worry, Rukawa won't kill you at all  
dinette: well, just hope this'll be cooler than the others but I doubt so  
  
==========================================  
  
-That Night-  
  
As the sweet hand caressed the pale face,  
he remembered the day when the other gave chase,  
both shared their first special night,  
despite all their basketball court fights.  
  
He felt something warm touch his skin  
the same feeling, coming from within.  
He thought of that time, he saved him  
because of his inability to swim.  
  
Under the bright moon's shine,  
everything had seemed to go fine.  
Unfortunately in someone's eyes  
he was hoping the rumours were all lies.  
  
Them? Together? Not a chance!  
He gave the couple an icy glance.  
The taller one felt someone watching  
and gave the shorter one a warning.  
  
Both knew who was the one  
but afraid that he'd might do harm  
to their steady, love-filled relationship,  
with a mind that was ever so evil and sick.  
  
He planned everything so smooth, so right,   
that he would be the one spending the night  
with the raven-haired pale, beautiful boy,  
and that the spiky-haired would be proven only to be a toy.  
  
Steadily, he made his way towards  
the couple, which were in front of a church.  
He grabbed one of them from behind,  
and ran to a place that no one could find.  
  
The other, panicky and scared  
quickly gave chase, without a care.  
He was fast, as a basketballer,  
but now he was lightning, as a lover.  
  
The boynapper though was quick,  
could not shake off the persistent tick.  
He made a bad choice, by taking a turn,  
and was given a lesson which from a long time ago, must've learnt.  
  
The lovers reunited, both happy and relieved,  
and made the same pact, that they'll never leave  
each other although the many theives  
that wanted their love to turn into rotting leaves.  
  
==========================================  
After Thoughts: argh...sounds a little sick but alright in a sense. Hope y'all like it somehow...knew I wouldn't do a good job..not that a big fan of SenRu cause I had a really bad ancounter but now, after having read book 1 and 3 of Deep Purple, it gave a new point of view to it...too bad I can't get 2 and 4...sniff.. well anyway, remember that I'm still all out for requests and this time I really do mean it!  
  
Tata,  
mainey. 


	5. Best Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Slamdunk or any of its characters. Though this poem is mine.  
  
-Best Five-  
  
Old, he may appear but you are so wrong.  
He is the best for now, but not for long.  
It is already his last year, and we'll might miss him,  
especially the mole on his cheek above his chin.  
  
Huge and freaky is this gori.  
Offend him and you'd be labelled as crazy.  
He is the best center in the whole of Kanagawa,  
but now it is his last year, so I guess it's 'Sayonara'!   
  
Swift and soft, hear the ball  
in the hoop which beats them all.  
His sweet, kind face cannot be misread  
for its his 3-pointers that others dread.  
  
Drooling over his desk during class,  
he is expected to make it big real fast.  
Wanted by other schools who offered him more  
all he did was reject them with a couple of snores.  
  
Hentai, is what they like to describe him.  
To make him angry, the chances are pretty slim.  
That smile he wears is terribly deadly.  
Not being able to go to the Nationals is just such a pity.  
  
Mainey's Corner: Ok, I know that this may not be able to match up with my other poems...for I was wrecking my brain just to finish this...seems that I haven't been rhyming these days...well, don't have the inspiration...sniff...and then my other fics seemed to have just stopped at some point of time. So have my poems...I plan to actually do one on the coaches of Shohoku, Ryonan, Shoyo and Kainan, though I don't know much about them...I think I've already finished one stanza on Anzai-sensei already...but anyway, continue to request for stuff please! I work better with requests and this way, I can get more reviews, you better poems than these crap ones and others, something to waste their time on.  
  
P.S for those who don't know how to review, follow these simple instructions below:   
  
1] Move your mouse down to the little link below  
  
2] Click on the button that says 'Submit Review'  
  
3] Type in whatever comments, good or bad, into the text box  
  
4] Click submit review  
  
And then you're done, I'm happy with the comments and we all can get on with our lives and me, an extra fic. Feel so good now…no idea why :P 


	6. SenRu

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk or any of its characters. But I wouldn't mind these two! 

Sendoh: Your black raven hair I long to touch,

              As well as your creamy white skin that is so smooth.

              Though from the start you never ever spoke much,

              Just one glance into your eyes can tell me the whole truth.

Rukawa: You are the first to melt my heart,

               As well as the first person I ever cared for.

               Even though I did not give in from the very start.

               Now the love you show me, I need a little bit more.

Sendoh: I would have never believe that we would be this close,

              Physically or spiritually, either way it was difficult to overcome.

              I thought you might have been playing with my feelings, though I love you the most.

             But now I throw the thought away, as I feel your heart steadily beating, just like a drum.

Rukawa: Thank you for teaching me my mistakes

               In both life and basketball, of which I thought I would only need.

               Now I treasure every memory we shared, in bottomless lakes.

               Without you, I think my heart would surely bleed.


End file.
